


April Mop Twist

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, April Mop, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Kise Ryouta, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Takao Kazunari, Romantic Comedy, Teikou High School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an April Mop chaos ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owned Kuroko no Basuke, I'm just his fans
> 
> Hello, minna-san ... ini adalah fic yang sebelumnya dijadikan game di grup. Per bagiannya dipisah. semoga kalian menyukainya, Happy  
> reading!

Ada satu hal yang membuat Kouki, iya Furihata Kouki. Iya, yang unyu itu. Yang maji tenshi itu. Yang rambut coklat panjangnya mengikal di pinggang itu. Yang pupil matanya seimut biji semangka, yang kalau bicara kadang terbata-bata. Yang kadang suka kesandung kejedot sendiri kalau tidak dijaga. Eh?!

Oke, —uhuk—lanjut. Ada yang membuat gadis bermarga Furihata itu bisa marah luar biasa. Ia tak pernah marah, sungguh Furihata Kouki adalah gadis yang luar biasa sabarnya. Maka kalau dia marah, jangan coba-coba. Sebab seekor Chihuahua pun bisa mengakibatkan luka serius bila sedang mengamuk, apalagi Furihata. HEI!!!

Oooops, sorry, tak bermaksud sama sekali untuk itu, tapi memang Furihata sebelas dua belas sama anjing unyu bertrah Chihuahua itu. Bukan karena apanya, tolong catat dan garis bawahi bila perlu. Kouki mirip dengan Chihuahua itu karena dia seunyu makhluk mungil dan menggemaskan itu.

Coba tengok langkahnya yang kikuk itu. Matanya yang mengerjap takut-takut begitu. Gerak tubuhnya yang seolah mengantisipasi segala yang akan terjadi itu. Bukankah itu unyu?

Well, dalam pandangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, begitulah sosok seorang gadis bernama Furihata Kouko itu. Kalau ditanya mengapa, Seijuurou dengan tegas akan menjawab selugas-lugasnya.

"Karena menarik."

Singkat, padat dan jelas, saudara-saudara. Namun Akashi Seijuurou bahkan tak mau terlibat jika sang pujaan hati—uhuk—marahnya meledak.

Dengan wajah yang paling beringas, berbeda 180 derajat dengan wajah angelic yang biasanya selalu menghiasi paras manisnya, Kouki berjalan bak kesetanan. Pemicunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gosip dari sumber terpercaya di SMA Teikou, Mibuchi Reo. Senpai berwajah androgini yang merupakan bawahan dari ketua dewan perwakilan siswa di Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou.

Lalu siapa yang akan diamuk oleh gadis itu?

Mengapa Kouki sampai kalap begitu?

Kita akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan yang berikut ini.

.  
.  
.  
To be continue …


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, kita kembali ke berita paling hot di SMA Teikou saat ini. Daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang tertinggal dengan langsung, mari coba kita kembali ke beberapa saat sebelumnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi.  
.  
.  
.  
Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kouki merasa bahwa ponselnya bergetar dari dalam saku roknya. Sepertinya ada pesan yang masuk. Ia meminta izin pada Tetsuna untuk membuka pesan di ponselnya dulu, yang saat itu mengajaknya ke kantin bersama-sama.  
Senyum di wajah Kouki menghilang begitu pesan dengan sebuah attachment itu dibuka.

'APA-APAAN INI?' batinnya menjerit tak percaya.

…

From : MibuchiTheHandsome  
Kou-chan, ada gosip terbaru lho~ coba cek fotonya deh. Dah! Chuuu~  
Attachment : Picture 5674490.img attached

…

Foto itu terlihat begitu mendramatisasi kejadian di UKS. Semilir angin melambaikan tirai-tirai jendela. Sesosok tubuh atletis membelakangi kamera, menghadap ke arah jendela dengan sikap posesif memeluk seseorang dalam dekapannya.begitu mesra. Ada siluet tubuh seseorang lainnya, makanya mata coklat Kouki terbelalak.

Kouki merasa pening. Tiba-tiba rasa cemburu membakar hatinya. Tanpa sadar membuat genggaman tangannya pada ponselnya menguat, nyaris membuat benda itu remuk teremas.

Seketika wajah angelic Kouki berubah drastis. Menjelma begitu seram menyerupai sosok demonic bertanduk dua di kepala. Tetsuna dan Taiga sampai berjengit kaget dengan perubahan yang begitu signifikan pada sahabat mereka itu.

"Kouki-san?"  
Tetsuna berusaha menanyakan kenapa Kouki mengeluarkan aura suram nan menyeramkan. Taiga mengambil sikap defensif sebagai tindakan preventif kalau-kalau Kouki mengamuk pada Tetsuna. Untungnya tidak, karena tak sampai semenit Kouki sudah melangkah penuh amarah ke arah ruangan dewan kesiswaan.

"Taiga-kun, ayo kita kejar. Ini pasti cuma salah paham."

"Tapi, Tetsuna, apa tidak apa-apa? Kouki terlihat marah luar biasa."

"Aku yakin ada alasan yang logis untuk kesalahpahaman ini. Ayo!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Keduanya pun mengekori Furihata yang berjalan sambil mengentak-entakan kakinya.  
Jujur, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Kouki mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Makanya gadis berambut coklat itu kini tak mau tinggal diam. Pokoknya orang itu harus diberi pelajaran! 

.  
.  
.

To be continue …


	3. Chapter 3

Dada Kouki bergemuruh. Ricuh. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Siap terkam.  
Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Dan 'orang' itu harus merasakan apa yang Kouki rasakan.

Dengan langkah mantap menderap—mengentak, lebih tepatnya—Kouki masuk ke dalam ruang perwakilan dewan kesiswaan.  
Beberapa anggota yang saat itu sedang berada di sana menolehkan kepala mereka begitu Kouki masuk ke dalam. Ekspresi penuh tanya tampak begitu jelas di wajah mereka. Seseorang berbisik. “Bukankah itu kekasihnya Akashi-san?”

Yang lain menanggapi dengan diam. Dipandangi dengan belasan padang mata yang menatap ke arahnya tiba-tiba membuat nyali Kouki menciut. Jujur, Kouki tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya.

Ingat dengan tujuannya, Kouki memberanikan diri bertanya—dengan lantang. “Apa Kaichou ada?”

Beberapa anggota malah terpana dengan pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tak menyangka kalau sosok manis itu ternyata memiliki suara yang lembut tapi sekaligus lantang, membuat mereka salah fokus semua. Dan membuat Kouki semakin kesal. Kouki bersiap akan membentak saat tiba-tiba Tetsuna menarik tangannya dan ber-ojigi di hadapan para anggota dewan perwakilan siswa, lalu menyeret Kouki keluar ruangan itu, membuat semua anggota dewan perwakilan kesiswaan menatap satu dengan yang lain kebingungan.

'Ada apa ini?' pikir mereka berbarengan.

“Tetsuna-san!”

“Kouki-san. Apa pun yang sedang terjadi kau harus tenangkan dirimu dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Akashi-kun.”

Kouki menghela napas. “A-Aku ... haah ... aku tak tahu, Tetsuna-san. Ini benar-benar ... Sei-kun, sudah....” Kouki menubruk Tetsuna, menumpahkan kekesalannya di sana. Di bahu sahabatnya itu. Tetsuna menepuk pelan punggung Kouki.

Untunglah Tetsuna telah menyeret Kouki ke koridor yang sepi sehingga tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Tetsuna berusaha menenangkan Kouki sementara Taiga membiarkan mereka dan berjaga-jaga di dekat mereka. Tak menginterupsi sedikit pun, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua gadis itu. Girl’s talk.

.  
.  
.

“Jadi, ada pesan dari Mibuchi-senpai, dan menyertakan sebuah foto dimana Akashi-kun tampak sedang menggendong seorang gadis di dalam UKS?”

Kouki mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan Tetsuna.

“Mungkin ini hanya kerjaan mereka saja. Bukankah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Mibuchi-senpai sangat senang menggoda kalian berdua?”

“Tapi, Sei-kun memeluk gadis itu, Tetsuna-san! Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Sei-kun yang menggendong gadis itu dan mendekapnya mesra. A-Aku....”

“Boleh aku lihat foto itu, Kou—”

“Kouki.”

Panggilan itu menginterupsi percakapan mereka sekaligus membuat tubuh Kouki menegang. Tetsuna menoleh ke belakang dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou membalas dan mendekat pada mereka. Tetsuna membiarkan Seijuurou menghampiri Kouki dan berdiri di samping kekasihnya yang tak mau memalingkan wajahnya pada Seijuurou.

“Kupikir kita harus bicara sekarang. Tetsuna, terima kasih sudah menjaga Kouki untukku. Bisakah kami bicara berdua?”

“Oh, Akashi-kun. Baiklah.” Tetsuna berjalan melewati Seijuurou dan mendapatkan Taiga di ujung koridor.

“Aku harap semua akan baik-baik saja.”

Tetsuna tersenyum. “Ya, aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“Aku jadi khawatir pada nasib orang-orang itu.”

“Yah, Akashi-kun pastinya akan membuat perhitungan. Ini bahkan sudah terlalu kelewatan untuk sebuah lelucon.”

“Lelucon?”

“1 April Taiga-kun.”

“Oh ... um, aku rasa bukannya itu akan membuat Akashi semakin ... kautahu?”

“Mereka pantas mendapatkannya.”

“Aku setuju denganmu.”

.  
.  
.  
To be continue …


	4. Chapter 4

“Kouki.”

“....”

“Kouki.”

“....”

“Kouki. Kouki. Kouki. Kouki. Kou—”

Kouki masih tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Seijuurou. Hanya kedua tangannya yang menutup mulut kekasihnya agar berhenti memanggil namanya. Lewat tangannya, Kouki bisa merasakan kalau Seijuurou tersenyum.

Seijuurou menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kouki yang menutupi mulutnya dan melepaskannya. Dengan lembut dikecupnya punggung tangan Kouki satu persatu. Seijuurou bisa merasakan tangan kekasihnya bergetar.

Ya, Kouki-nya marah. Marah besar, karena Seijuurou tahu Kouki tak akan pernah berteriak lantang di ruang dewan perwakilan kesiswaan jika bukan ada sesuatu yang menyulutnya.

“Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Kou. Aku tahu kamu marah, jadi marahlah. Luapkanlah kepadaku. Jangan pada orang lain. Karena meskipun Tetsuna adalah sahabatmu dan dia adalah kekasih Kagami Taiga. Aku tetap akan cemburu bila kau memilih bercerita padanya dan bukan padaku. Padahal kau sedang kesal karenaku kan?

“Tak apa, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Kau harus jujur padaku apa pun itu. Kau ingin marah, marahlah padaku.”

Tubuh Kouki semakin bergetar karena penuturan Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun mengambil langkah lebih dekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil Kouki dengan erat. Kouki menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melampiaskan semuanya pada Seijuurou.

Pelan-pelan Seijuurou membawa Kouki menjauh dari sana. Membiarkan Kouki bersembunyi dalam pelukannya. Menuntunnya ke tempat yang jauh lebih menjaga privasi keduanya. Mereka perlu bicara.

Setibanya di taman belakang sekolah, Seijuurou membawa Kouki untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sana. Dengan hati-hati dibelainya rambut panjang kekasihnya itu. Ditepuknya punggung sang kekasih perlahan agar Kouki bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir mungil Kouki.

“Sudah tenang?” Kouki mengangguk dalam pelukan.

Seijuurou mencoba melepaskan pelukan agar ia bisa memandangi wajah Kouki, tapi Kouki menolak untuk lepas. Ia merasa sangat berantakan saat ini sehingga ia tak mau Seijuurou melihatnya seperti ini.

Seperti mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, Seijuurou pun berkata. “Tak apa. Kouki tetap manis seperti apa pun ekspresi wajahmu saat ini. Kau selalu menggemaskan bagiku dan aku tak keberatan melihat sisi lain dari orang yang kusayangi.”

Kouki akhirnya mau melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tersenyum lembut -- yang hanya untuk Kouki seorang—sebelun melabuhkan kecupan di kening Kouki. Sementara jempolnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang menjejak di sudut-sudut matanya. Iris coklat Kouki memerah marah akibat baru saja menangis.

“Jadi?”

Kouki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pesan yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seijuurou mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba menerka maksud sang pujaan memperlihatkan ponselnya. Hingga kedua iris berbeda warna itu mengerjap jengkel.

“Kouki ... ini bukan seperti yang kamu sangka.”

“Lalu apa, Sei-kun?!!” Tuntutnya dengan suara serak ala orang yang baru saja menangis yang khas.

“Pertama, biar aku ingatkan padamu, tentang tanggal hari ini. Kau ingat kan?”

“Kenapa? Hari ini tanggal 1 April.”

Seijuurou menyeringai. “Kouki tahukan? Tanggal hari ini tentang apa?”

Kouki mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba memikirkan jawaban. Lalu menggeleng tak paham.

“Baiklah. Untuk yang pertama, Kouki sayang, kau harusnya tahu hari ini adalah hari dimana setiap orang menceritakan tentang lelucon dan kebohongan.”

Mata coklat Kouki mengerjap beberapa kali. Oh, dia lupa!

“Dan yang kedua....”

.  
.  
.

To be continue …


	5. Chapter 5

Satu jam sebelumnya~~~

Seijuurou sedang sibuk mereview laporan keuangan bulanan dewan kesiswaan yang harus diserahkan kepada guru pembimbing setelah jam pelajaran hari ini selesai, ketika kegaduhan itu terjadi.

Apalagi kalau bukan ulah Aomine Daiki yang kelewat iseng pada kekasihnya Kise Ryouko. Ryouko yang saat itu sedang sibuk merapel buku keuangan terpaksa menjerit-jerit ketika mainan Daiki, ular-ularan, dilempar ke arahnya. Ryouko nyaris pingsan.   
Dan Daiki bermaksud modus-modusan dengan mengangkat tubuh modis sang kekasih yang semaput ke UKS. Jangan tanya mau apa, lain pikiran orang biasa, lain pikiran Daiki yang mesumnya luar biasa.

Namun hal itu dicegah dengan bijak oleh wakil ketua bidang disiplin, Midorima Shintaro yang telah menyuruh kekasihnya, Takao Kazue untuk menolong Ryouko lebih dulu.

Alhasil, keadaan makin runyam karena Ryouko yang sudah jatuh pingsan malah jadi bahan adu tarik tambang antara Daiki dan Kazue. Seijuurou yang sedang fokus dengan laporannya pun jadi naik pitam.

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka dari ruang kerja utama ketua dewan perwakilan kesiswaan tak pernah terdengar seseram ini. Begitu bunyi 'Greeeek' terdengar, segala macam keributan pun terbungkam. Ngenes untuk nasib Ryouko yang terlepas begitu saja dan jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya dari ajang tarik tambang Daiki dan Kazue, yang segera terdiam terpaku sambil menatap kaku Seijuurou yang sedang murka di depan pintu.

“Ada apa ribut-ribut?”

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Daiki melirik Shintarou yang malah melirik Atsushi dan Atsushi dengan santai masih sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang rasa ayam teriyaki favoritnya. Sehingga secara tak langsung pertanyaan Seijuurou dijawab dengan bunyi,

“Krauk ... kress ... kress ... krauk ... krauk ... kress ... kress ... kresss....”

Garing, renyah, dan sangat kriuuuuuk.

Aura intimidasi mematikan meningkat tajam. Membuat satu-satunya makhluk paling jangkung di ruangan itu akhirnya buka suara.

“Akachin, maaf. Tadi Kisechin pingsan setelah Minechin berulah, lalu Midochin dan Takachin bermaksud menolong Kisechin, hanya saja berakhir seperti yang Akachin lihat terakhir tadi.”

Daiki menegang, kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya kaku. 'Matilah aku ... matilah aku ... matilah aku ....' ujarnya di dalam hati.

Dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak ekspresinya Seijuurou melangkah maju. Daiki telah diselimuti tremor yang membuatnya berdiri menahan gemetar. Tiba di dekat Daiki, Seijuurou justru membungkuk. Menggendong Ryouko yang pingsan lalu dengan lirikan matanya menyuruh Kazue ikut dengannya. Mereka membawa Ryouko ke ruang UKS dengan Shintaro yang mengekor di belakang mereka.

Tepat saat akan membuka pintu ruang UKS, Seijuurou berpapasan dengan Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Hayama yang baru saja selesai berurusan dengan perawat di ruang UKS.

“Lho, Sei-chan? Ryou-chan kenapa?”

“Pingsan,” jawab Seijuurou singkat lalu membawa Ryouko ke dalam ruang UKS diikuti oleh Kazue dan Shintarou.

Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Hayama mengerjapkan mata mereka. Eh? Entah kenapa ketiganya tiba-tiba saling berpandangan dengan menyunggingkan seringai jahil. Seolah sepakat Nebuya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencuri jepretan pose Seijuurou yang sedang menggendong Ryouko dari belakang. Ah, pas sekali.

Menahan cekikikan, ketiganya segera menjauh dari tempat peristiwa.

.  
.  
.

Setelah jauh dari sana.

“Bluetooth-in ke aku dong, Eikichi.”

“Reo-nee mau langsung kirim ke 'orang itu'?”

“Iyalah, pasti seru!! Kapan coba bisa punya kesempatan ngerjain Sei-chan sama Kou-chan lagi?” ujarnya sambil menahan cekikikannya. “Eh, posenya pas banget, nih.”

“Siapa dulu yang ngambil gambarnya?”

“Iya deh, iya. Eh, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?”

“Mereka putus?”

“Itu kemungkinan terburuk, tapi ini kan April Mop. Ga seru ah, putus cuma gara-gara April Mop.”

“Yah, kan mereka ga tahu Reo-nee....”

“Ya sudahlah, yang penting kerjain mereka dulu, hihihihi.”

Maka foto abal-abal yang terlihat natural itu pun dikirimkan kepada seseorang disana.

.  
.  
.

“Nah, sekarang apa kita sudah jelas?” tanya Seijuurou pada Kouki yang masih berusaha mengoneksikan semua yang terjadi dalam kepalanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum. “Tenang, Kou. Aku sudah membuat mereka sangat menyesal karena sudah membuatmu marah dan sedih. Atau kamu mau mendengar permintaan maaf mereka langsung sekarang?”

Kouki menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menoleh pada Seijuurou dan menatapnya dengan binar ragu yang tercermin dari kedua bola matanya.

“Ja-Jadi aku hanya salah paham?”

Seijuurou terkekeh. “Hmmm ... dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Kautahu, Kou?”

Kouki menunduk dengan pipi yang dihiasi semburat merah hingga ke ujung telinga.

“Oh, apakah kau benar-benar menganggap aku telah selingkuh?”

Kouki menegakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Seijuurou tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi Kouki.

“Kalau begitu lihat padaku. Hanya aku.” Kouki melakukannya, matanya menatap langsung ke dua bola mata heterokromatik Seijuurou, yang menatapnya balik penuh kasih.

“Bisakah kau melihatnya, Kou? Hanya ada kau di dalam hatiku.”

Entah apa maksud Seijuurou, menggombal? Namun, Kouki telah jatuh kembali dalam pesona sepasang mata dwi warna yang memagnet dirinya. Kouki tahu ia semakin terjerat dalam cinta Seijuurou yang memang hanya untuknya.

Iris coklat itu mengerjap pelan. “Semua ini hanya kebohongan kan, Sei-kun?”

“Ya. Dan aku tahu Kouki lebih tahu mana yang benar, bukan?”

Kouki mengangguk. “Maafkan aku, Sei-kun.”

“Tidak. Kau tidak salah, Kou.”

Seijuurou pun mencium pipi merah Kouki dengan gemas. Yah, setidaknya masalah mereka telah berakhir dengan jelas.

.  
.  
.

Omake~

Bagaimana hukuman dengan para tersangka? Oh, tenang saja. Mibuchi-cs sungguh-sungguh kapok mengerjai Seijuurou maupun Kouki. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou pada ketiga orang senpai-nya itu. Yang pasti pada keesokan paginya ketiganya memohon maaf pada Kouki, dan tentu saja ... maji tenshi kita yang baik hati itu—yang memang terlalu baik hingga memaafkan perlakuan orang lain dengan begitu mudahnya—telah memaafkan mereka.

Dan Aomine Daiki bersumpah tidak akan bermain modus-modusan pada siapa pun termasuk pacarnya

.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. sampai jumpa lagi! Jaa ne  
> Rexa, signing out.


End file.
